


ah choo!

by nonamebut



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Firsts, M/M, Magical Realism, Non-Linear Narrative, reverse hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamebut/pseuds/nonamebut
Summary: Superstition says: a sudden sneeze is a sign that someone out there is talking about you.  Thinking about you.In Mark's case, he doesn't need to wonder about who that someone is.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 15
Kudos: 119





	ah choo!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonus/gifts).



> happy birthday to my #1 girl heh <3
> 
> [flowers must be blooming in my heart](https://open.spotify.com/track/4Kl017IgdJxdlvgnvrpYlE?si=ntRt8cTsRwSwOjtHsoi6GA)
> 
> some context: "magic" here refers to a special perception rather than a special ability. for the characters in this story, their unique magic allows them to experience abstract feelings in a very physical way.

One of the most popular references to the ancient language of flowers is the gifting of the **starblossom** to someone who inspires you. It can be given in both a romantic and platonic context, and this would depend on the color of starblossom given.

White starblossoms declare " _I respect you_." They are often found in graduation and congratulatory bouquets. On the other hand, pink starblossoms are anniversary blooms to tell your lover/s " _I adore you_."

It's only during the last summer of Mark's high school career that he comes to appreciate the season for what it really is.

This year, summertime means hiding out at home. It's finally taking advantage of the airconditioning privilege Johnny's new job allows them. This year, Mark finally has the free time to do what Taeyong affectionately calls _dumb teenage boy things_. 

Mark smiles to himself as he hears a familiar wind chime song, the click of the front door shutting closed.

"Hyuuung, I'm already bored."

Summer also brings Donghyuck. And with no homework there is no guilt; it means Mark can humor him all he wants.

Mark stands up from the kitchen table to greet his best friend with a crushing hug. "Hey, Hyuck. How was Jeju?"

"... good. It was good." When Donghyuck pulls away, a whine builds up in Mark's throat. "I wish you were allowed to come. Mom says hi, by the way, and to visit soon."

"I'm trying! You know I'm still sorry I couldn't make it. Again." Here, he purposefully takes Donghyuck's hand. "Maybe you can finally bring me back home to your family next year."

Mark pulls Donghyuck to the kitchen, ultimately choosing not to comment on the way Donghyuck's eyes can't seem to meet his own. _How cute_ , thinks Mark giddily.

If only he had noticed it all sooner.

"Oookay."

Mark only looks up from the way they lace their fingers over the countertop when Donghyuck makes a weird, almost small talk level comment.

"Mark? Hey? Are you sick?"

Ha. That's definitely one way to put it. Mark could ask him the same question, just to tease him for the way his cheeks bloom with a shy, soft blush.

" _Mark_ , seriously."

Maybe this is all just another ruse to reach out, to touch more skin. "You're burning up." 

Mark grins. Summer is a fever, delirium the only explanation as to why he replies the way he does—kinda sleazy, mostly corny, and all too honest in his attempts to impress his best friend.

It makes Donghyuck gasp in the way he does whenever Mark says something Donghyuck will never let him forget. Mark can already imagine the boy retelling the story to anyone who'd listen.

"Wow, it's like I'm seeing a whole new side of you…" Donghyuck shakes his head. "I only left for a _week_ , hyung."

And Mark rolls his eyes. Like clockwork, they bicker. They catch up.

When Donghyuck finally glances down at their hands, he makes a soft noise. His thumb rubs a gentle circle around a rather violent ink stain on the side of Mark's palm.

"What were you up to? Just before I came over."

Mark smiles shyly. "I was writing a song for Taeyong. He made me promise to perform on his wedding day... or else."

Donghyuck blinks. Mark blinks back.

"You should have told me this first!" Donghyuck screeches, tackles Mark with a good glomp.

"When I was asking what happened when I was gone I meant this, not dumb relationship drama. Who cares who Renjun rejected this week! _Mark Lee_!"

"... you don't mean that."

"Yeah, well." A huff. "Maybe we all care a little too much about Renjun's boy problems. But I did mean the rest."

"Anyway." Mark punches Donghyuck's shoulder. "Renjun, right?"

"Right… but Mark. You told Taeyong hyung about your writing?"

"Yeah, about that." Mark rubs the back of his neck, stares at the ceiling. "I offered to write the song first, actually. It's how I told him."

"Wow. _Mark_." The way Donghyuck keeps saying his name— _a fever_ , Mark thinks in a daze. "I'm proud of you."

All of a sudden they're a lot closer.

"I guess what you told me before you left for Jeju inspired me." Mark whispers.

Donghyuck pitches his voice down and a familiar feeling stirs in Mark's chest.

"Now you're just making me want to hear it. Your song."

"... Sing it with me?"

And Donghyuck answers back with summer in his smile. Later, when he opens his mouth to sing, it's like a beam of light.

It shines on Mark's heart. The familiar feeling only grows.

"Stop moving." Taeyong fusses, straightening out Mark's uniform for what he claims to be the last time.

Mark has long since grown an immunity for all the passing stares people give their strange little family. Mark just lets Taeyong go through the motions; Taeyong is probably more nervous than he is.

Thankfully, Johnny came with. "He's gonna be late, Yong. And _we're_ going to be late."

"The exchange student can wait. My baby brother's first day… !" There's a sniffle that sounds too wet to be fake. "We have to take a picture."

Johnny groans. "Alright. Quick, let's get this over with."

"Hey, you have to be in the picture too!" Mark can hear the pout in Taeyong's voice. "Let's just ask someone to take it for us."

Mark already knows who to ask. Standing under a tall tree, there's a lonely boy who's been watching the three of them for who knows how long.

While Johnny and Taeyong are distracted, bickering over the validity of selfies, Mark waddles across the street.

"Hey," greets Mark. He points at the impressive, towering building behind him. "Are you going to this school too?"

The boy nods. His gaze wavers back and forth from Mark's forehead to the slightly frayed blue uniform tie. "Yes… sunbaenim."

Oh. Of course—the younger boy's tie matches the striking red of the tree leaves.

"Just hyung is okay. I'm new here, too." Awkward pause. "I'm Mark."

"Donghyuck." He sticks his hand out awkwardly, and when they shake hands, it's sweaty and warm.

They both jump when Taeyong shouts for Mark, and they're still holding hands when the two older boys make their way to them.

"Hey, little guy." Johnny crouches down with an eye crinkling smile that makes Donghyuck blush. "Could you take a picture for us?"

"We can take a picture of you and Mark, too! Yah, it's the first time I've seen Mark actually try and make friends… !"

( _Stop embarrassing him it's not like you were any better_ , Johnny hisses, for once not taking the opportunity to fire shots at Mark. Mark is all too grateful.)

Mark giggles as his favorite people in world bicker. He turns to his newfound friend to introduce them, and finds that Donghyuck is already staring at him.

"Hey," he starts. He sets their fates in motion with one question. "Wanna go check out the school before we go to the office?"

Donghyuck's eyes sparkle. Mark has never known eyes to sparkle, before this.

"I wanna see the auditorium!" Donghyuck whisper shouts, all conspiratorial, and there's nothing Mark can do but lean in too.

"The auditorium?"

"Yeah. Do you like to sing?" An excited bounce, a small smile blooming in response. "Let's join the theatre club together, okay?"

Standing amongst the gently falling leaves, the two boys smile at each other. And they don't stop smiling, even after Taeyong and Johnny scold them for not paying attention, and long after all their pictures are taken.

Everything's a race with Donghyuck. At this point, Mark shouldn't be so surprised, but his hands still tremble as they cup Donghyuck's cheeks. He still fumbles as he leans in.

It's not a big deal—is what Donghyuck had said. It's all about not wanting to be the last to have a first kiss. Something about: not minding if he ends in a tie, if it's with Mark.

 _It's not a big deal_ is the same thing Donghyuck had said earlier that night. And in the excruciating space between seconds, before Donghyuck decides to meet him in the middle, the rest of that particular conversation comes back to haunt Mark.

As all things do, it starts because Donghyuck complains. He whines about the cold, and this time Mark allows himself to feel pity because he knows just how much Donghyuck genuinely dislikes winter. So he stands up to look at that mercurial heater of theirs.

When he comes back to the excuse of a room he shares with Johnny, Donghyuck's big, mischievous eyes cutely peek out of his blue blanket, honing in on him immediately.

"You didn't tell me Johnny and Jaehyun hyung were dating!"

Mark nearly drops his freshly topped mug. "What?"

"I saw them!" Donghyuck mumbles something like, _more like I heard them but whatever_ , then continues on in that tone he uses whenever he's got shit to say.

"They were kissing against the door. It was honestly kinda sweet at first but then I felt super gross for eavesdropping? Can you eavesdrop a kiss? Anyway! I banged on the door and they said sorry and left."

Mark opens his mouth, closes it. He thinks of what Taeyong told him last week, all hushed and excited, then of that strange warning of a caption on the selca Jaehyun put on his IG story for only his best friends to see. He remembers that Johnny wanted to be an actor before he wanted to be a director, and that Donghyuck is still missing out on the most important context of it all.

Of all the things he could choose to say amongst the overgrown garden of his thoughts, he picks this. "I mean, they could just. Be kissing. Maybe they're not dating at all."

"Oh. So they're really not dating then?"

It must have been the wrong thing to say because Donghyuck crumples a bit. It's hard to explain, but Mark feels more than sees it happen.

"Aw, well. That's kind of disappointing."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Mark knows he shouldn't push, but he's always been curious.

"Nothing you should worry about. Nevermind, it's not a big deal."

"... you know that's only going to make me want to know even more, right?"

A huff. "I just think it's weird for Johnny to go around kissing people he doesn't actually love. I mean, what's the point, right?"

Huh. Mark sits beside Donghyuck slowly, carefully. Did Johnny tell Donghyuck about his magic after all? "Maybe it's to see if, like, the kiss will make him feel something? I mean, we can't judge, I guess."

"I'm not, I swear."

"Then what?" Mark's hands itch to take out their text books again.

And then they bickered and Donghyuck tries so hard to get Mark to forget about that whole conversation that he even willingly starts doing his homework. Then suddenly Donghyuck mentions how Jaemin was so _annoying_ , bragging about having his first kiss and then they both got—here.

Here, where Donghyuck isn't making fun of him for once. Here, where Donghyuck is strangely quiet and still.

The kiss lasts for longer than Mark expects it to, but it's nice. Donghyuck tastes like the mints he sneaked when he thought Mark wasn't looking.

The kiss is supposed to make Donghyuck happy, but when they separate, he complains yet again.

"Cold," Donghyuck mumbles, but this time he actually sounds miserable. It all catches Mark off guard. "I'm still so cold, hyung."

Mark just pulls him closer, brings Donghyuck onto his lap. He doesn't know what to do so he just keeps rubbing Donghyuck's back until he stops hiccuping.

Everything just has to be a fucking _competition_ with Donghyuck, doesn't it?

"You're so—so petty. I can't believe you."

"Me? Are you even listening to yourself? You're such a hypocrite!"

Mark can't even remember why they're fighting anymore. It's like he's in a daze; the aggressive summer heat doesn't help at all in clearing his feverish head. All he knows is that he's hurting and he wants Donghyuck to hurt just as much.

What a frightening thing, wanting to make Donghyuck bleed. Wanting to make _anyone_ bleed and bruise, not just in a physical way. He's never felt anger like this before.

If there's one race Mark regrets winning, it's this one.

The **heartcane** flower means faith and trust: _I will wait for you_. It's a very romantic, serious flower. Traditional wielder families borrow its thorny imagery or even use the heartcane itself when crafting promise rings. In modern practice it is sometimes given to lovers a week before marriage.

Heartcane is also one of the most potent modern aphrodisiacs.

Donghyuck sighs. "You're so… hot."

"Thanks?" Mark laughs. "You too, baby."

"No— _ah_."

And for a while there is no talking. Just touch, blooming and sprawling across bare skin. Spring arrives.

"I meant," continues Donghyuck when they finish, after they crawl under the covers and curl into each other. "How my heart feels so warm when you touch me."

Oh. Is this Donghyuck's own secret? "Like—like me and my flowers?"

"... yeah."

If you want to confess through flower language, look no further than a single bud of **Light's favor**. Its sun stealing nature makes it hard to plant alongside other flowers, and it is because of this spotlight attention it needs that it serves as a metaphor for the consuming passion of being in love.

Light's favor is the loudest, most explicit way to say an "I love you," and not in a familial way. There is no mistaking its obvious prism petals for anything else.

This particular morning, Mark throws up the strangest petals into his toilet. The delicate things _catch_ in the light.

Several faint rainbows circle in the water. In a way, it's as if all the colors of petal he's needed to get out of his system for the past weeks have culminated into this one flower.

He knows what that flower is. He's not stupid.

What he doesn't realize is that in a few more seconds, he won't be alone to wallow in his longing anymore.

"Hyung, why didn't you tell me that you'll be back for the br—"

Mark doesn't lift his head. He could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Haha... yeah. I'm back, Donghyuck."

He doesn't really know why he's kept this from Donghyuck for so long. Maybe it's the fear? The awkward, traditional part of him that insists on keeping his magic secret?

It's the first time his magic has acted up like this, after all.

"Mark, is that...?"

Mark hums weakly. Even now, he still doesn't understand much. But the one thing he knows to be true is this: if even love was a race, Donghyuck had dashed past the finish line a long, long time ago.

"You missed me this much, huh?"

He tries to laugh but he only ends up coughing up more petals. Donghyuck was always way better than him at this. "Even without you near, I could feel your love for me—growing and growing."

Donghyuck's own laugh is shaky.

"I can't lie, Mark." He rubs Mark's back, his touch warm and familiar. "I missed you more than I could bear."

In the olden times, the **Full Sun** flower was often given to champions of casting tournaments, its golden leaves representing the sentiment " _my first_." 

Popularized in modern culture by the iconic Johnny Seo film "Heartfelt Homestyle," it is now given by children to their first love. The movie was inspired by someone Seo knew, who claimed that being loved made his heart feel what spring does to flowers.

Mark hates crying. It doesn't help that right now, he's crying in front of Donghyuck.

It is, hopefully, the first and last time ever lets himself be this vulnerable. He goes ahead and takes the opportunity to ask what he's always wanted to know. "Be honest. Do you... do you think I'm doing alright? I'm not doing too bad, right?"

Donghyuck blinks.

"Well, if it means anything to you... you're number one to me," Donghyuck says, so softly. His thumb rubs cool circles into his arm. "My first everything."

It's standard fare Donghyuck, really. The gentle encouragement, the small smile. Usually, it's enough to get Mark grinning back, absurdly pleased and glad that someone's very obviously on his side.

But suddenly, Mark blinks, and it's different.

His mind just can't stop rewinding back to that first throwaway comment. If it means anything to you. Pause. Rewind. Hit play. _If it means anything to you._

Of fucking course it means something. _Because_.

Because this is _Donghyuck_ , who didn't make him feel bad over his clumsy Korean when they first met. Who teases him, sure, but doesn't really mean it.

Who always holds his hand and pulls him along whenever he lags behind.

So what if there's a chance he won't get that scholarship? Who cares what his parents have to say about his music?

Mark is still the real winner here, isn't he? He gets to have Donghyuck smile at him, like this, everyday.

Donghyuck starts giggling, then, and Mark realizes he must have said some of that out loud.

"You're so cute, hyung. And also waaaay too easy," pokes Donghyuck. "It's so funny how you always take me so seriously..."

He surely doesn't mean that last bit, and that's something Mark knows for sure. Donghyuck hides a lot of sentiments behind jokes and sarcasm, but everything he's said tonight is, plain and simple, the truth.

 _Because_. In Mark's heart, something golden takes root.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you! :)


End file.
